


the feeling of snow

by alliewrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliewrites/pseuds/alliewrites
Summary: Dream didn't like the feeling of snow. Don't let the pretty little white flakes deceive you, it was always wet, and miserable. It made his ears and nose red and his feet cold, and once he was covered in snowflakes it took hours for him to get warm again.But the snow made George happy, and while Dream didn't like snow one bit, he did like the boy who was dancing in it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	the feeling of snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> So as winter is winding down I am feeling a little sad because I miss the snow. One of my favourite things in the world is when it snows at late hours at night. This one-shot is my attempt at putting the feeling that snow gives me into words, and of course, making it all about dnf. This isn't my typical style, so I'm a bit nervous, and I did write this basically in one go. 
> 
> A song that I associated with this is Glory by Bastille - it isn't directly referenced in this fic but I still think it fits.
> 
> Comments are appreciated
> 
> (also my twitter is @ salinesltn if you want to follow, I'm not funny but the writing community on twitter is very pog)

George had always liked the feeling of snow.

It was rare in England, only ever coming a few times a year if they were lucky, and when it did, he would never shut up about it. There was just something so wonderful about the small flakes of white falling from the sky, so mesmerizing. It was cold, sure, but that didn't much bother him because he was always too excited to notice.

His favourite moments were at 2:00 AM, sat beside his window with the lights of his room switched off. Everything outside was illuminated with orange, street lamps light carried distances through the snowflakes. Under each lamp, he could see the snowfall, slow, light, delicately.

If there was one feeling in the world that he could hold onto, and feel every second, it was the feeling of snow.

Dream hated the feeling of snow.

He was from Florida - he was used to the sunny weather and warm temperatures. Winter was cold down there, but in England, it was freezing, and he could manage when it was cloudy and overcast, and he could manage when it rained a little because at least it was above freezing outside.

But right now he was walking down a random street in London, bundled up in as many crewnecks and jackets and two layers of sweatpants, his hands wrapped around his torso and his face buried in a pink knit scarf he borrowed from George's miscellaneous box of things guests had left at his house over the years.

He was cold. He was miserable. He did not like the white stuff falling from the sky, not one bit, and all he could think about was the moment he got to go back into the house and have a warm shower to shake the chills.

But he stayed outside, nevertheless, because even if he hated the feeling of snow, he was so helplessly in love with his best friend that he would stand out in it for hours if it meant he could watch as George laughed made dumb snow angels or whatever it was you did in the snow.

It was midnight when they went outside, and now it was almost one o'clock. It had started snowing early in the evening and now enough had fallen to cover everything in a blanket. Cars, pavement, houses, everything. It was disgusting, horrible, gross. Totally not worth being dragged outside in.

But George wanted to go for a walk and wander around the streets of his neighbourhood when everything was still untouched. Maybe it was because beforehand they had made themselves a couple of drinks, and George was a little tipsy, a little more adventurous. He had explained to Dream, that it was something he did as a kid. He would wake up super early on mornings when it had snowed and before everyone else had been outside to clean it off the roads, he would play in it. He would get in trouble for it, but George insisted it was always worth it. 

Even into his teen years, George would go for walks at midnight while the flakes were still falling. Dream's heart fluttered when George told him that he had always wanted to wander around like that again, but with someone who mattered to him.

To George, snow was special, and he really wanted to share the special moment with Dream.

"Realistically? No. I do not think raccoons could take over the world. I am just saying, that maybe, hypothetically, if given enough guns and taught how to shoot, they would at least be able to take over half of Europe" George rambled on. They were about two blocks away from his house now, meaning it had been one and a half blocks since the raccoon conversation started and one block since Dream had stopped talking to see how long George could ramble before he noticed he was the only one talking.

It wasn't often that George talked this much, normally it was Dream. But tonight Dream was happy just sitting back and listening as George talked about something he was passionate about. He didn't expect it to be raccoons, but that didn't matter much because he would listen to George talk about anything.

"The only other animal that could probably beat out raccoons is cats. But you see, I have a theory for this too - the cats won't fight against the raccoons right away, they'll team-up. Together they'll be able to take over at least forty- hey! Are you even listening to me?"

"It took you that long to notice?" Dream chuckled, "That's a new record"

"You're so stupid" George huffed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked the snow as he walked, letting flakes fly up and then fall back down slowly. Despite the little tantrum he was trying to throw, he still walked with a skip in his step. His hood was now covered in snow, so much so that you could barely see the fabric, and Dream knew that his hood was covered just the same. He didn't know that this much snow was even possible in England.

"It usually doesn't snow this much" George said, as if he could read Dream's mind.

"Why do you like this so much?" Dream asked.

"There are lots of reasons" George smiled, "It's beautiful, and it's calm... and I just can't really describe it, but when I look outside at night and everything is covered in snow... it just makes me feel so peaceful - like when I look outside, just for that moment all of my problems disappear."

Dream huffed, "You're an idiot."

He meant it as a term of affection, of course.

The street lamp a few feet in front of them illuminated the snowflakes and he watched as they fell. Dream, admittedly, thought it was pretty. It was like they were in a giant snow globe. There was an effect that snow gave, that made the world so immensely quiet. It was almost isolating, but not in a bad way because you didn't feel trapped. It was the kind of isolation that separated you from all the problems in your life and gave you moments where you were just at peace, and all that stuff didn't matter.

Right now, at one in the morning, outside in The Middle of Nowhere, London, nothing mattered except for Dream and the beautiful brunet boy walking next to him.

"I'm really glad you came out to walk with me," George said, quietly as if he was so embarrassed by his words that he didn't want Dream to hear, "I know how much you hate it."

"Well, my underwear is socked and I can feel the frostbite on my fingers. Snow sucks" Dream joked, "But, it's worth it to be out here with you."

"I'm flattered," George teased.

"I mean it." Dream said, this time his tone was a bit more serious, "You're worth it,"

"Even with the potential frostbite?"

"I'll take my chances" Dream said, and then suddenly he got a bit braver, "Especially since you look so pretty out here."

George was a little taken aback by the comment, looking down at the ground. His cheeks were already red from the cold, but Dream liked to imagine that he was blushing.

"I guess there's another thing about snow" George stopped in his tracks and turned to face Dream. Dream raised an eyebrow at him, but George didn't meet his eyes, instead, he was looking down at his chest, nervous, "Is that, out here, it makes you feel like you can do anything and there'll be no repercussions."

Something about the atmosphere shifted. It wasn't a bad shift, but it was the kind of shift that made Dream's heartbeat quicken and caused butterfly feelings. Dream looked down at their shoes that were almost buried completely in white and which were facing each other. He watched intently as George cautiously and carefully moved closer and closer.

Hesitantly, George rested his mitted hands-on Dream's chest, and Dream reached out and grabbed George's arms to pull him just a bit closer. He looked up to make sure this was all okay, and George was staring right back at him with soft eyes and a nervous expression.

"Snow makes you feel like you can do anything." Dream whispered, his eyes flickering down to George's lips and then back up, silently asking for permission to kiss him. 

George reached up and pulled Dream's scarf down, and slowly Dream reached up and put a hand on George's jawline, thumb grazing over his warm, red cheek. Suddenly, Dream didn't feel cold anymore.

Dream was the one who initiated the kiss, pulling George closer and pressing their lips together. They stayed still for a minute, a little shocked at what was happening, and then George wrapped his arms around Dream's neck and started to move his lips. It got messy, and neither had been kissed in so long that they were both so out of practice. They bumped noses and bit lips accidentally, but despite that, despite all of it, it was perfect.

They didn't confess their love for each other verbally, instead, they just stood there, on some random sidewalk, lost in each other and the moment. The snow fell around them, covering them and melting on their faces. It was cold, and the snow had started to find its way into Dream's socks but he didn't care about that.

It was like a fairytale, or at the very least a cheap hallmark movie. Together, in the snow, infatuated with each other, Dream and George found their happily ever after. It was at that moment that Dream realized, that maybe snow wasn't so bad. If what he was feeling right now, in George's arms, was because of snow, then maybe it was alright.

Maybe he really liked the feeling of snow.


End file.
